The field of the invention relates to quantum dot semiconductors. Semiconductor quantum dots (QD) have attracted much attention due to their unique physical, chemical, electrical and optical properties. Much of the interest in optical and electrical characteristics stems from size-dependent properties owing to quantum confinement of charge carriers. This often results in the ability to “tune” the optical spectrum and specifically, both the light absorption and emission responses through changing the size of the QD.